The Tutor (ON HOLD)
by EvaAnneLenthe
Summary: Jace is the soon-to be king of England. Clary is just some random girl who wants to be a tutor. What happens if Clary is sent to England to tutor Jace' little brother Max? Clace, Sizzy, Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I actually feel pretty guilty about writing this story because I have to update 4 other story's. It's been months since I've written but I've just been so busy and I really wanted to write this story. So I hope you're going to enjoy it! Please a review...**

Chapter one:

"So, you're telling me that you're leaving me and you expect me to be happy for you? please don't leave me Clary! I can't live without you." Izzy said while sipping nervously at her cup of coffee.

"Iz, don't be so dramatic. I'm only going there for six weeks, not a life time. And see it from the bright side. Now you have six weeks to spent with Simon, without me interrupting you in the most awkward moments possible." Clary chuckled. She took a bite of her pancakes but spit it out right away.

"Clary, you didn't even taste it properly. I know it sucks that Taki's closed but you have to get used to the fact that they're not opening anytime soon." Izzy tried to convince her best friend. Clary wasn't really convinced though. She hated that Taki's had to close. They ran out of money because they didn't earn enough with the selling of their food. Clary didn't really believe that.

"Come on, Iz. I'm not the only one who really knows the reason they closed." Clary said while scratching her head.

"Oh? So tell me smartass. Why _did_ they close?" Izzy said sarcastically.

"That bitch Kaelie was just stealing the money and used it for her make up that she uses to cover her ugly face." Izzy laughed at the solution that her friend came up with.

"Yeah well, than she uses it for a good charity right?" Clary started laughing too. Izzy accidentally spit her water out and coughed so hard, the whole restaurant looked at them. Clary's cheeks turned red and she covered her face.

"Clary, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're going to England for the next month and a half. I have to keep eating breakfast here until Taki's opens ." Clary looked up to her friend and placed her hand on Izzy's.

"I know, sorry. It's just... I always wanted to do this and now I have the chance. So I have to take it and own it. I love you and I'll call you every single day. I promise."

"You have to tell me everything. And promise me that you're going to get a picture with prince Herondale. I want to see his face in 'real life'. People say he is the hottest prince there has been in history." Izzy said while shaking Clary's hand wildly. Typical excited best friend acting.

"I'll try. But Izzy, remember, I have to tutor his little brother, Max, not him." Clary said while gently pulling her hand back. She stood up and stretched her arms. "But, if ignores me while I ask him for a picture I'll tackle him with my karate skills." Clary moves her hands fast and made cutting gestures. It looked really funny and Izzy started laughing hard. Again, the whole restaurant started staring at them and Izzy saw the manager glaring at them.

"Clary stop. Sit down now!" Izzy yelled whispered while pulling at Clary's sleeve.

"Whatever," Clary said, "I'm going away for six weeks. I have nothing to be ashamed of."

* * *

"Text me every night and call me every morning. I don't care about the time difference, I'll still pick up." Izzy said while pulling Clary in for one last hug. "I'm going to miss you so damn much." Izzy kisses her friends cheek and stepped away to look at her like a parent always did with their children.

"Izzy, I look fine. Now is not the time to be a fashionista. I have..." Clary was shushed by a finger in front of her lips.

"It's always time to be a fashionista Clary. Always." Izzy whispered softly while rearranging Clary's T-shirt.

"My name is Clary and I promise to text you and call you in the name of God blah blah blah... I love you." Clary said and kissed Izzy's cheeks as a goodbye. "I have to go." She said one last time and for the first time in hours, Izzy let go of Clary's arm so the red haired girl could enter the gate.

 **Soooooo, I hoped you liked it. I know it's not really clear what Clary is going to do in England but I did that on purpose. Hehehe. No, seriously, you'll find out in the next chapter... if! you guys want there to be (a) new chapter(s). Write a review and say if I should could continue this story.**

 **Kisses Eva**

 **PS my chapters aren't this short always. Just the first ones.**


	2. Announcement: THANK YOU!

Hey everyone!,

Before you get excited, I have to apologize. This is not a new chapter. I just have to tell you something.

It hurts me so much but I have to get a pause on writing a few of my stories. I'm extremely busy with school and life around this amazing fanfiction community, that I just don't have much time to spare. I just want to finish a few stories before continuing others. Otherwise I feel extremely guilty for not updating on my others. It is absolutely okay if you're mad, disappointed or whatever you're feeling right now, because I know that I brought this on myself. I started five other stories after I uploaded my first one. I just think it's better for myself and the stories if I finish them one by one.

I am, again, extremely sorry for the long waiting but I just don't know what to do. I really want to keep updating all of my stories but that takes a lot of energy and time and I'm afraid I just don't have that right now.

So again I am so sorry for the readers of Pretty Little Liar, The Tutor, Being in love without the love, High School. Easy! Right? and last but not least scars fade slowly, but I'll be finishing: 'Pregnant of two angels' before I continue on the other stories.

I just want to say that I am so freakin thankful for all of your support and reviews and favorites and followers. The people that were here from the beginning and of course my new readers, I can't thank you enough. You are what kept me sane in my busy life and I appreciate it so much! I just hope that you let me take my time and I promise I won't let you down.

So with no further do, I want to thank one more time for every single fucking thing! I love you all. Thank you.

(FOR THE READERS OF: The Tutor,

I'll be publishing one more chapter because before I wrote this, it was holiday in my country so had the time to write chapter two. I'll be publishing it soon but after that, it probably will take a while. I'm sorry!)


End file.
